White Ocean
by emigurl104
Summary: Rin was a 17 year old girl who lives in a mansion and one day finds someone on the beach..and they start to descover something beautiful
1. A tragic tale

**Hi People this is my first fic so be nice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or his crew but I do own two quarters and some lint!**

**White Ocean**

**I sat on the windowsill and looked out upon the ocean. My family or should I say evil- witch- from- the -underworld and evil- metal head- from – down –there – too. My parents had died when I was very young or that is what my aunt and uncle told me. I sighed heavily and I started to head out onto the balcony. Then, out of the blue my aunt called from downstairs and I went down trudging dreaded every word that would be uttered next. When I got downstairs my aunt screamed "Rin," she ran up to me "Rin, I want you to go out onto the beach and see if you can find any money today." I sighed and went upstairs to change. I had on a light blue kimono with sakura blossoms at the bottom trailing up. I walked out and trailed the beach as I started to sing…  
**

**Catch me as I fall**

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

**Speaking to the atmosphere **

**No ones here and I fall into myself **

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

**If I will it all away…….**

**Don't turn away **

**Don't give in to the pain**

**Don't try to hide**

**Though they're screaming your name**

**Don't close your eyes**

**I know what lies behind them**

**Don't turn out the light**

**Never sleep never die ……..I stopped only to find…**

**Review Pretty Please and Have a damn good day!**


	2. Two people, one fight

**White Ocean Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own him**

**Last time…**

**I stopped singing, there was someone on the beach!**

**Chappie 2**

**I ran over to him and started looking for something to help him with. I gave up so I took his shoulder and started back towards the house. When I got back I ran upstairs with him still in my grasp. I walked slowly to my bedroom and gently set him down on my bed. It seemed like I had met him before but I couldn't place it. I sat on the hard floor and started waiting for him to wake up. My clock on the bed table rung six a clock so I knew he had been out for more then five hours. At around two am I heard him stir, he was waking up! I stood up and waited for about five minutes. Then a pair of beautiful amber eyes shot open and looked around in wonder.**

**Boy's POV**

**I heard someone and I quickly opened my eyes. At that moment I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I would never admit that though .I started to speak but she interrupted me.**

**Rin's POV**

"**Excuse me, please tell me your name, I am Rin and I guess I saved you from the beach" I calmly said. "My name is Sesshomaru, where am I?"**

**He said without emotion. "You are in the outskirts of Japan along one of the beaches" I said. We were engaged in a conversation about how he got there. Suddenly, "Rin, you fowl, wretched, bitch, I am coming up!" came a voice then a loud pounding coming up the stairs. "Hurry in the closet!" I said in fear and hurry. Sesshomaru protested but looked at my eyes and went in the closet closing the door but not so much so he could. Then, my uncle came storming in and started yelling at me and slapping me and beating me. Then I heard animalistic growls and before I knew my uncle was on the floor unconscious. I was about to speak but was cut off by gentle arms encircling me and taking me outside in tree.**

**Sorry it was so short please review thankies!**


	3. IMPORTANTE NOTE

IMPORTANTE NOTE !

I HAVE DECIDED TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY! I AM TRULY SORRY AND YEAH ! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FOOLED YOU I WOULD NEVER DISCONTINUE A STORY !

Now for the real note I am going to make it No ones point of view because its to hard!1 so yeah


	4. A Song and a little kiss !

White Ocean Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own InuYasha or Fluffy runs away crying

Ok I forgot to mention this but heofon was my first reviewer thankies waves also this story was based on a dream I had !

Last time

I was about to speak but got cut off when a pair of gentle arms encircled me and brought me to a tree.

Chappie 3 Woot!

Rin looked up and met a pair of amber eyes. Sesshomaru then asked "Are you ok?" he said with a hint of concern in his voice. "Yeah I am ok, sorry you had to see that" They sat like that for about four hours. Rin was asleep against Sesshomaru s' chest. He thought to himself 'I have never met anyone like her …. I think I might be falling for her'. As he finished his thought Rin opened her eyes and they had shining tears in them. "Rin! Are you alright ?" Sesshomaru said alarmed. " Yes I am alright I just had a nightmare" Everything was quiet for several moments. " Hey Sess , is it all right if I sing a song , singing always helps me get to sleep." Rin stated almost wanting his opinion. " Sure I would love to hear you sing , I am sure it sounds wonderful"….

"Think of me

Think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me you'll try

When you find that once again

You long to take your heart back and be free

If you ever find a moment stop and think of me"

Rin sang … Sesshomaru was dazzled by her voice and eagerly waited for the next part

We never said our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea

But if you can still remember

Stop and think of me

Think of all the things we've shared and seen

Don't think about the way things might have been

Think of me

Think of me waking silent and resigned

Imagine me trying to hard to put you from my mind

Rin took a pause. Inside Sesshomaru was screaming " Keep going !"

Recall those days

Look back on all those times

Think of the things we'll never do

There will never be a day when I won't think

Of you!

Flowers fade

The fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons so do we

But please promise me that sometimes you will think

Of me!

Rin took a long pause then said to Sesshomaru " Well was it good ?" . …. " Good, it was absolutely perfect you sing greatly !" Rin came up to his face then gave him a peck on his lips and said " Thanks Sessy .." After that she slowly let sleep overcome her ..

MWAAAAAAWAAA!

Review pretty please or I shall really discontinue this story hahahahahahah cliffy


End file.
